


Beca the Babysitter

by littleli0nheart



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: (But probably a pairing), Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Not necessarily a pairing, based on actual events, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleli0nheart/pseuds/littleli0nheart
Summary: When Chloe has class and can’t babysit her niece, Beca reluctantly agrees to do it.





	Beca the Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own. Evy is an OC based on my niece <3

“But I don’t know what to _do_ with a child!” Beca complains, more dramatically than she needs to. “Like what does it even eat?”  
  
“Food.” Chloe rolls her eyes at her roommate, shoving the rest of what she needs for the day into her backpack. “Look, it's really not that hard Bec. Just play with her and make sure she doesn’t accidentally kill herself while I’m gone.”  
  
“Chlo- _ee_...I can barely keep the _adults_ in our house alive.”  
  
“You’ll be _fine_ . Just put on Netflix, take out the Barbies or something, and I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”  
  
-  
  
“Beca, this is Everly,” Chloe introduces her, smiling at the two year old perched on her hip. “Evy, this is Beca,” she softly tells the toddler.  
  
The brunette smiles at the little girl, who blinks at her for a moment before she buries her face into Chloe’s neck.  
  
“She’s always a little shy at first, but she warms up really quickly.” She promises. “Evy-Girl, _Beca_ is going to watch you while I’m at school, okay?”  
  
The girl says nothing, just looks at Beca shyly.  
  
“Do you wanna watch _Super Monsters?!"_  Chloe suggests with enthusiasm... and Evy takes the bait. The toddler’s head perks up at the mention of her favorite TV show (of the moment).  
  
Chloe puts her down, leading her by the hand into the living room, while Beca follows behind.  
  
“She’s obsessed with this show currently,” she laughs to Beca, shaking her head slightly. “It is literally  _all_ she wants to watch when I babysit.”  
  
Everly happily goes and sits down in front of the TV while Chloe says goodbye to Beca.  
  
“If you need anything, text me.”  
  
“Alright...hopefully I won’t screw this kid up too much.”  
  
“You’ll. Be. **Fine**.” The redhead assures her, rolling her eyes. “I know you can handle it.”  
  
Beca shoots her an awkward half-smile in return. “Whatever you say, Chlo. See you this afternoon.”  
  
The redhead gives her a hug before walking out the door, effectively leaving Beca and the child alone.  
  
“ _So..._ ”  
  
-  
  
Well, the Netflix show worked for about 10 minutes.  
  
**Raincloud 🌧: [10:06 AM]** _“She just wants to do a different thing every 5 minutes. She's like a tiny Emily Junk.”_

She texts Chloe.  
  
“I anna play Wobbies!” Everly informs her out of nowhere.

It takes Beca a minute to even register that whatever the toddler said was an actual request. “I’m sorry, you want to play what? _Robby...?_ ”

Evy looks at her like she’s an idiot. “Wobbbbbies.” she says slower.

Nope. Still no clue what she’s trying to ask for. Her brows knit together in confusion as she guesses again. “... _wobbies_...?”

“Ya.” The girl nods her head.  
  
“Um... o-kay. Wait,” Beca grabs her phone and opens up the video camera. “ _What_ did you want to play?”  
  
“I wanna play wobbies!” Evy says excitedly into the camera.

“Okay give me _one_ minute, hun.”  
  
She sends the video to Chloe, hoping to God she knows what the _hell_ this child is talking about.  
  
**Raincloud 🌧: [10:10 AM]** _“What is ‘wobbies’?”_

She types, sending it along with the video clip. A few minutes later her phone buzzes with Chloe’s response.  
  
**Sunshine ☀️: [10:13 AM]** _“Barbies. She wants to play Barbies.”_  
  
Beca rolls her eyes at herself. (Oh, duh. Well _that_ makes sense.)  
  
“You want to play _Barbies_ ?” She asks Everly.  
  
“Yeaah!” The girl squeals. “Behcuh wan play wobbies tooooo?”  
  
“Aww, of course I’ll play Barbies with you,” Beca coos. (Okay. The kid melts her, alright?)  
  
Beca sits down, cross-legged, on the floor across from the toddler. She grabs the remote and presses play on some Disney movie.  
  
After a few minutes, Evy seems a little bit upset and babbles something (largely indiscernible) having to do with brother.  
  
“What about your brother?” Beca questions in a soft voice.  
  
“My brother no like Descendants 2!” Evy tells her sadly.  
  
“He _doesn’t_ ?!” Beca feigns shock. (She honestly doesn’t fucking blame him, though.)  
  
“No...” She trails off, and then she’s already over it and onto the next thing.  
  
-

 **Sunshine ☀️: [11:38 AM]** _“How’s it going?”_

Beca gets a text from Chloe. She laughs, choosing to send another video message in response.  
  
**Raincloud 🌧: [11:39 AM]**

 _ >> “Boom chicka boom boom...” ( _ The toddler is saying to herself as she plays with the Barbies on the floor.)  
  
_“I said a boom-chicka-boom!” (_ Beca can be heard from behind the camera.)  
  
_“Chicky boom!!”_ <<  
  
**Sunshine ☀️: [11:40 AM]** _“Omg that is the best!”_  
****  
**Raincloud 🌧: [11:40 AM]** _“She just randomly started saying it and then lit up when she realized I knew what she was saying lol”_  
  
**Sunshine ☀️: [11:41 AM]** _“See, you’re doing great! I knew you would”_  
  
**Raincloud 🌧: [11:41 AM]** _“I honestly think a two year old is easier to handle than the Bellas.”_  
****  
**Sunshine ☀️: [11:42 AM]** _“That’s because living with the Bellas is like taking care of 8 two year olds 😂”_  
  
-  
  
Beca definitely wouldn’t say she _liked_ this movie. It was totally cliché, sure, but out of the kids movies she’d seen, it wasn’t the _worst_ ...  
  
“Put you phone down, Behcuh,” Evy tells her, getting up from her spot on the floor.  
  
“Oh, uh,” The Bella starts, not sure what to do with the child who has now climbed up and made herself comfortable in Beca’s lap.

She put her phone down and shifted her position, wrapping her arm around the little one. Evy snuggled into her, leaning her head back against Beca’s chest. Beca felt her heart swell, and although she didn’t know on what side she stood about the idea having her _own_ kids someday, she _did_ find herself wondering what it’d be like to experience this cuteness on a daily basis.

-

 **Sunshine ☀️: [12:47 PM]** _“I’m almost done FINALLY”_

 **Raincloud 🌧: [12:47 AM]** _“Cool, because I think I’ve watched Descendants with this child more times than I can count [eyeroll]”_

(Okay, so they only watched the first one once, and then half of the second, but it felt a _lot_ longer.)  
  
-  
  
**Sunshine ☀️: [1:14 PM]** _“I’m on my way.”_ ****  
  
**Raincloud 🌧: [1:14 PM]**

>> _picture message of Evy asleep in Beca’s lap_ <<

 **Raincloud 🌧: [1:14 PM]** _“I swear to God, if you wake her up I’ll kill you.”_ ****  
  
**Sunshine ☀️: [1:15 PM]** _“Oh my god 🥰”_  
  
-  
  
Chloe carefully closes the front door behind her, her heart melting at the sight that she's met with.  
  
“Hey,” she greets the brunette on the couch in a quiet voice.  
  
“Shh,” Beca glances down at the little one sleeping in her lap. Chloe’s basically whispering, but you never know how long _that_ will last with the girl.  
  
Chloe smiles. (Because she’s _totally_ not on the verge of crying at the image of a soft Beca and a sleepy toddler....) “Beca the baby whisperer. Who would’ve thought.”  
  
“You.” Beca reminds her, looking up and shooting her a little smile of her own.  
  
“True. You really are a softy.” The redhead jokes.  
  
“Just don’t let it ruin my rep,” Beca doesn’t even try to argue.  
  
Chloe looks from Beca over to the TV, and an amused smirk spreads across her face.  
  
“Are you watching Descendants by _yourself_ ?”  
  
“ _...shut UP..._ ”


End file.
